


Sleeping beauty

by dawnangel14



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, Teen Angst, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnangel14/pseuds/dawnangel14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion visits Satoshi and reads him a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping beauty

Shion had arrived to the Irie Clinic to visit Satoshi Hôjô, the boy who had gone missing. The boy who had given it all for his little sister. The boy who, although he didn't know it, won her heart right from the start. The boy who she loved, even if he couldn't hear her feelings.

She had arrived to visit him, as she did almost every week since she moved back to Hinamizawa. The green-haired beauty had tried for a long time to talk to him like he could listen, but eventually she had to accept that it wasn't working, so she tried a different approach. Stories. Fairy tales, to be exact.

For this occasion, Shion had selected a story she stole- ehm, borrowed- from Rika, a lvoely fairy tale she adored as a child: Sleeping Beauty. Whether he liked it or not, it was beyond her, but it would have to do. There were only so many fairy tales available in Hinamizawa.

"And with the kiss, the princess regained her consciousness. She awoke from her long sleep and with a smile, kissed the charming prince who had defeated the evil queen and saved her life" she rose her head from the page and snorted. "You know how the thing goes then. Blah blah happily ever after blah."

Shion laughed at her own joke for some time. Then, she deposited the book on the floor, leaned over to Satoshi's face and kissed his lips.

Nothing happened.

A single tear dropped from her face onto his cheek.

"Wake up, Satoshi-kun..."


End file.
